Hakuryuu
Hakuryuu '''(白竜) is the captain and forward of Unlimited Shining and Zero that appears in the Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. Appearance He has long, platinum-colored hair and has a white-silverish ponytail at the back. His eyes are brown. He wears the uniform of his team and has the orange captain band. For his height, he is taller than some of his teammates and he has a fair skin color. Personality At the beginning of the movie, he was very annoying and arrongant, callinghimself and his teammates as the "perfect players". He was also rivals with tsurugi when they were young because they were trained on the island to be the best players. After his defeat at the end of the movie, he became a really nice person understanding what he did was wrong. Even though he seems like a tough and hard person he actually has a soft side. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds GryphonRaimon (GO) He first appeared in the movie in somesort of place where he is seen destroying it with his keshin and Kibayama was watching him. Later, his team, Unlimited Shining, appeared, and have a match with Raimon. Before it started, he and Tsurugi had a talk. During the match, Raimon was badly beaten after Hakuryuu used White Hurricane, and lost 12-0. Before he left, he was seen talking to Tsurugi about being a third rate SEED. After that, Hakuryuu vanished. Later, he appeared when Tsurugi was training, in his uniform, and talked to him. Then, he reappeared as the captain and forward of Zero, the combination team of Unlimited Shining and Enchant Dark. At the debut of the match, he was seen to make pass with the others members of the team. Then, he scored the first goal for Team Zero with a normal shoot which was able to beat Sangoku easily. He also used Seijuu Shining Dragon to break through Sousha Maestro, Kensei Lancelot and Majin Pegasus, and scored the second goal using his keshin hissatsu, White Breath. When Tenma's keshin evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc, Hakuryuu's keshin wasn't too strong to stop it and his keshin was broken through. Later, his teammates lent him their strength, so that Hakuryuu would be able to make Keshin Fusion with Shuu. At the end of the movie, he used Zero Magnum with Shuu a last time, but Sangoku stopped it with a new hissatsu, Burai Hand. Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma then used Evolution, Hebino couldn't stop it with Serpent Fang, and he and Shuu stopped the shoot. When Team Zero tied the match with Raimon, he shook hands with Tsurugi as he stated that he will return to play soccer from the basic in order to defeat his biggest rival; Tsurugi. Game Appearance Character Avatar Character View Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *SH White Hurricane' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'OF Sprint Warp' *'DF Air Bullet ' Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'SH Dragon Blaster' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'KH Seijuu Shining Dragon' *'MIMAXKH Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu' Keshin Fusion *'KHF' 'Sei Kishi Arthur' (with Shuu's keshin) Keshin Armed *'KHA Seijuu Shining Dragon + Hakuryuu' Mix Max Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Zhuge Liang' Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Chaos Angel Zero' *'Incarnates' *'Shine Thousand' *'Zero Extreme ' Trivia *His name consists of ''haku, which means 'white' and ryuu, which means 'dragon'. If this is connected, it means 'white dragon', which is also connected to his keshin Seijuu Shining Dragon. *He will get Mix Maxed with Zhuge Liang in the Chrono Stone game. Category:Keshin Drawer Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Unlimited Shining Category:Zero Category:Forwards Category:SEED Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:New Inazuma Japan Category:Mixi Max User